Lo que una cena puede Causar
by vjota321
Summary: Black invita a White a una " cena de trabajo" y tratar de confesarle sus sentimientos.Mal titulo y sumarry lo se solo lean y dusfruten , mi primer one-shot.


Bueno aqui esta este One-shot de pokemon special que se me ocurrio en mis ratos de ocio(como estoy de vacaciones estos son muchos),y bueno ojala les gustes , tambien los invito a leer mi fic de pokemon TCG , como no encuentro el manga en español (traducido por fansubs) pues me quede en el cap 518 y bueno digamos que me imagine que ocurrio despues asi que no es canonico y , nada comencemos.

Disclaimer:pokemon special y los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Un chico de pelo marron-castaño , caminaba tranquilamente observando ochgo medallas que se encontraban en su chaqueta , estaba acompañado de un emboar que lo seguia por detras.

Black:bueno nite ,las tenemos ,¡las tenemos¡, estamos un paso mas cerca-con notoria alegria

Nite:Embo-ar¡- igual de alegre que su entrenador.

Black :Nite , ahora vamos a ver a la presidenta , ¿Recuerdas? ,dijo que queria hablar de el comercial del restaurante que filmamos.

Nite:Em bor

Black:Nite mira(señalando un monitor en la calle)tu comercial.

Comercial:

Nite estaba rodeado de platos de camida , todos vacios y con restos de comida, Emboar tenia una mirada de alegria y su rostro se mostraba satisfecho , la camara se mueve para mostrar a Black en una mesa detras de nite, Con platos iguales a los de Nite ,en ese momento Black dice:

Black:"la mejor comida para pokemon y entrenador(rascando la cabeza de Nite), restaurante otonoshi-Numeros telefónicos y direcciones aparecen debajo de black.

Fin del comercial:

Black:no se como la presidenta me convencio para ser el "vocero oficial de la agencia BW"(Arqueando los dedos)

Nite:Em¡

Black:Bueno vamos(comensando a correr junto a Nite)

Nite:Boar.

Luego de unos minutos lograron llegar donde white se encontraba areglando algunas cosa y guardando camaras.

White:¡Black¡(ondeando la mano), olle , tengo algo que decirte.

Black :si(tratando de frenar , pero sin querer hiso que Nite tropesara y lo tirara sobre white),¡Ah¡(con cara de susto) presidenta lo siento.

White :saca a este cerdo en llamas de encima.

Black:oiga ,¡No estoy tan gordo¡ y lo de en llamas yo no estoy cali-No pudo acabar su frase por que white grito frenetica.

White:¡Me referia a tu Emboar no a ti.

Black:Asi claro(riendo y rascandose la nuca), es que yo no lo concidero un cerdo , a ¿presidenta por que me llamo.?

White:Bueno es que el restaurante que nos contrato nos mando esto (dandole una tarjeta a Black) ,es una inivtacion para una cena buffet de agradecimiento, es para dos personas y dos pokemon , y bueno como eres el estelar ,pense que te gustaria, tenerla.

Black:gracias presidenta , pero a quien invito , ¿quiza a jen de edicion?.

White:¿Uhn?.

Black :Es broma , obvio que la voy a invitar a usted-con una gran sonrisa-jeje.

White:A ¿mi?, ¿como una cita?.

Black:bueno , pensaba en una cena de trabajo , pero bueno sera una cita.

White: yo , esta bien una cena de trabajo , no pensaba en una cita -( con nerviosismo visible).

Black:Jeje ,Entonces sera una cena de trabajo.

White:Si ni que me guste un distraido , torpe , soñador como tu(nerviosa , por que acababa de decir justo lo contrario a lo que sentía).

Black:SI, tampoco se burle, ¿Le parece mañana a las 7?.

White:Si me encantaria.

Black:Perfecto , bueno me tengo que ir debo meditar alimentar a Nite, y a los demas.

White:Cuidate

Black:Usted igual-sonriendo y comensando a caminar.

Ya lejos:

Black:A , estoy recibiendo una llamada Nite , contestare.

Bianca(desde el live caster de Black):Black , olle ¿como estas?.

Black :Bien , un poco confundido.

Bianca:¿porque?

Black:Bueno , ¿que pasa cuando invitas a una chica a una cita de amigos, y esta piensa que es una cita , pues romantica?

Bianca:Facil , pequeño distraido , es por que a esa chica le gustas

Black:(parando de caminar en seco)eso ..eso significa que le gusto a la presidenta .

Bianca:La presidenta? ¿tu amiga white?, ¡le gustas a white pequeño romeo¡

Black:No ,no le gusto(nervioso)debe haber sido una confusion.

Bianca:Bueno , primero aclarame algo¿a ti te gusta white?

Black:(pensando) ,en realidad , no lo se , digo siento algo extraño cuando estamos junto como si mi corazon palpitara rapido pero no se.

Bianca:Bien ,ponte a musha para averiguarlo.

Black:ok(Sacando y colocando a musha en su cabeza) , bien en blanco-luego de unos segundos_Si , si me gusta, es mas creo que estoy enamorado de ella, pero como ,yo hace tan solo 3 minutos la concideraba una amiga.

Bianca:Hay pequeñín , el corazon es complejo.

Black:Pero mañana tengo una cena con ella.

Bianca:perfecto dile lo que sientes.

Black:pero ¡como¡ .

Bianca:Dame una direccion ire en unas horas y te preparare.

Black:Ah Bianca , no creo que sea buena idea .

Bianca:¿Que ? ¿Es que no confias en mi? -haciendo un puchero..

Black:Si , si confio en ti es que, bueno ,a veces eres un poco , ah exagerada.

Bianca:¡ YO NO SOY EXAGERADA¡

Black:Como tu digas.

Bianca:Deberias agradecerme , ahora dame tu direccion.

Black:A , bueno -Estoy en cuidad Caolín , acabo de ganar mi octava medalla.

Bianca:Perfecto esperame en unas horas.

Black:No se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Dos horas despues:

Black:Nite , ya llevamos dos horas esperando , creo que debemos irnos a comer algo y a entrenar.

Nite:Bor.

bianca:Black espera-Corriendo , hacia donde estaba Black-Ya llege.

Black bien ¿en que te referia cuando digistes que me prepararas?.

Bianca:Te enseñare modales para tu cita.

Black:es una cita , es solo una-una cena de trabajo.

Bianca:A Black , bien primero te enseñare a comer con elegancia.

Black:¿por que? yo no lo necesito.

Bianca:Black , tu comes como un Emboar.

Black:¿Ah?

Bianca:QUE COMES COMO CERDO , TONTO.

Black:Yo no como como cerdo.

Bianca:Si lo haces.

Black:Ahh.

Bianca:Bien , vamos preparare algo de comer y te corregire .

Black:Bien ,vamos a mi cuarto.

Bianca:A , no digistes que la presidenta"recortaba gastos" y te hacia acampar.

Black:Me deja dormir en el mismo cuarto que Nite desde que lo dejamos solo y casi rompe una pared y casi mata a un abogado que se alojaba al lado.

Bianca:Bien . vamos- parecia no darle importancia al hecho de que el pokemon de su amigo casi mata a alguien .

30 minutos despues:

Black:A , filete .

Bianca:No es cualquier filete es un filete a las finas hiervas con hongos frescos.

Black:Como sea-abalansandoce hacia su plato.

Bianca:Black, calmate-sosteniendo a Black.

Black:A, pero

Bianca:A ver , primero muestrame como cortas la carne.

Black:A , bien-cortando pesimamente la carne , botando la ensalada del palto.

Bianca:Black , idiota., debes hacerlo asi-mostradole como cortar correctamente la carne.

Black:Esta bien.

Bianca:Bien , y si cenan fideos recuerda , no sorbas y para nada cogas un vocado tan grande que te salgan por la boca y debas absorverlos , es A-S-Q-U-E-R-O-S-O.

Black:Bien.

Bianca:Ahora la mejor manera de recibirla es con flores , ademas con un peluche o con chocolates , solo dos ya que si le das las tres cosas vas a parecer muy meloso.

Black:Eh?

Bianca:tu sabes , los chicos , dulce y melosos que juegan con el pelo de la novia en plena calle -Con tono encantado-, o la besan cuando salen- aun mas encantada- o no se le dicen un te amo en publico costantemente, aahh-casi lorando y girtando-¡cheren por que no eres asi¡.

Black:Bianca , creo que exageras tu sabes que cheren es un chico reservado , hacerlo tu novio traia esas cosas, si sales con el nunca tendras demostraciones publicas de afecto.

Bianca:Bien , bien , sigamos, cuando le preguntes si quiere ser tu novia.

Black:un momento en ningun momento dije que le hiba a pedir que sea mi novia- nervioso.

Bianca:Lo dejas muy claro.

Black:No es cierto.

Bianca solo lo miro de reojo como diciendo "en verdad".

Black:Bueno , si quiero pedirle eso , ¿feliz?.

Bianca :La verdad si y mucho.

Black:sadica.

Bianca:Bien debes verla a los ojos trando de mostrarle tus sentimiento en tu mirada , a ver intentalo.

Black solo logro generar una mirada que cualquiera confundiria con la de un asesino serial traumado , acompañado de una traumatizante sonrisa.

Bianca:Black , haslo menos exagerado , mas natural.

Black:ok-esta ves hiso una mirada inocente pero a la vez es provocadora acompañada de su sonrisa habitual, .

Bianca:AH-tapandose los ojos-Black puedes dejar de hacer eso.

Black:Que ¿Estubo mal?.

Bianca:No, es que esa mirada , no se ,creo que con ella cualquiera se enamoraría de ti.

Black:No me digas que ahora te gusto ,jajajaj.

Bianca:No iditoa-golpeandolo en la cabeza-Tengo novio recuerda.

Black:Au , era una broma amargada.

Bianca:Bien , continuemos cuando la vallas a Besar , cierra los ojos lo hace mas intenso.

Black:Ok , no puedo evitar sentirme extraño hablando de eso.

Bianca:Vamos no te comportes asi, a ver , te gustaria besarla¿cierto?

Black:Si , me gustaria mucho-en eso comienza a imaginar a white , acercandoce a el lentamente .

Bianca:Black, olle puedes dejar de fantasear con ella y atender.

Black:Bien-De mala gana

Bianca:Bien ,solo te falta saber que debes hablar con el corazon y listo a y usa esa mirada tuya , se derretira.

Black:ok .

Bianca:Bien duerme mañana te vestire para tu cita.

Al dia siguiente:

Black:Ahh , un nuevo DIa-Boztesando- y si no tengo suerte quiza el ultimo-despues de decir esto comenzo a imaginar esto:

Mente de Black.

Black:Presidenta , yo yo yo la amo , me gusta mucho.

White:Pues tu me pareces un tonto descentrado y si pensaste que tenias oportunidad conmigo demuestra que eres un ingenuo yo nunca sentiria algo por un idiota como tu¡

Black:Presidenta yo , yo-las lagrimas comiensan a salir de sus ojos-Yo la amo.

White:Puedes dejar de decir eso idiota solo demuestra lo estupido que eres-Volteando y alejandose riendo.

Fin de la escena.

Black:A , si eso pasara yo no sabria que hacer Nite , perderia a mi mejor amiga y a la persona a la que mas amo.

Nite:Em

Black:Gracias amigo , siempre puedo contar contigo.

Mientras Black se calmaba Bianca entraba estrepitosamente al cuarto de Black trallendo ropa en grandes cantidades.

-Bianca:Bien Black , vamos a vestirte.

Black:¿Vestirme ?.

Bianca:Obviamente no esperes ir a tu cita asi vestido.

Black:¿Que hay de malo con mi ropa de siempre?

Bianca:Todo, te ves muy infantil.

,Black:pero rapido debo comprar las flores y el peluche.

Bianca:Bien.

Bianca:Ten pruebate esto- le dijo mientras le daba un pantalon y una camisa.

Black:Ya -Cogiendo la ropa y entrando a su cuarto.

8 minutos despues:

Black:a ¿bianca ? ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado?.

Bianca:Para nada, ya sal quiero verte.

Black:ok

Black estaba vestido con un traje negro con caimsa blanca , notoriamene formal.

Black:¿No crees que deberia vestirme mas simple asi es muy notorio?.

Bianca:Ah black estas bien asi te ves bien.

Black:A me gustaria ponerme algo mas normal(enfatizando esa ultima palabra).

Bianca:Como quieras-mientras decia esto le daba otro monton de ropa.

Black:gracias.

5 minutos despues

Black:¿y bien como me veo?.

Black ahora traia puesto un pantalon negro azulado , llevaba una camiseta azul claro (no llegando a celeste) y una casaca roja , ademas de su gorro de siempre.

Bianca:Black , te ves bien.

Black:Bien , ahora si me permites debo ir por las flores y el peluche-saliendo del cuarto.

Bianca:Olle Nite ¿crees que lo hara bien?.

Nite:Boar .

Bianca:Yo igual -con una sonrisa.

En el centro comercial:

Black:Bien la floreria debe estar por aqui .

Mientras caminaba black se encontro con la persona menos indicada :su cita.

White:Black¡ Hola .

Black:AH presidenta.(nervioso).

White:HOla black , uh?black.

Black:Si.

White:te ves bien vestido asi.

Depsues de decir esto ambos se sonrojaron.

Black:Je

White:Olle ¿que haces aqui?.

Black:Yo a comprando algunas moras para Nite , le duele un poco el estomago.

White:Bien , me voy para no molestarte , tee veo en la noche.

Black:Presidenta usted no me molesta en absoluto.

White:Aun asi , cuidate.

Black:Gracias.

30 minutos despues:

Bianca:Al fin regresas.

Black:Sip , encontre a white en el centro comercial.

Bianca:En serio ¿y que le dijistes?.

Black:Nada busque una escusa para que no se note que estaba buscando las flores .

Bianca:Bien Black solo relajate y descansa quizas necesites energia para tu cita.

Black:Por ultima vez es una cena de trabajo-tumbandose en la cama.

Bianca:Como digas.

5 horas despues:

Black:Bien Nite , llego el momento,¡Bianca cuida el departamento me voy a mi cit... a digo a mi cena de trabajo con Nite¡

23 minutos despues:

Wihte se encontraba en el restaurante esperando a Black , estaba vestida con un vestido de color perla simple ,con el pelo lacio y sin su gorra, mientras esperaba a su amigo se puso a pensar:

White:"Por que rayos me vesti asi si es solo una cena de trabajo , sera que yo quiero a Black , "-sonreia mientras pensaba en eso.

Mientras pensaba Black llego al restaurante y se puso en frente de White.

Black:Presidenta ¿por que sonrie asi?.

White:A Black ya llegaste es que recordaba un contrado que acabo de firmar y bueno eso me alegra.

Black:A , olvide decirle una cosa.

White:¿Que?

Black:Se ve muy bien vestida aso.

White:Gracias-sonrojandose.

Black:a tengo otra cosa para usted.

White:¿Que?.

Black:Esto-mientras decia esto le daba a White un Peluche de celibi y un ramo de flores.

White:¡Gracias¡a¿pero es una cena de trabajo no?.

Black:"vamos black tu puedes"-pensaba-me gustaria que sea una cita, si usted quiere puede irse y ya , pero si quiere quedarse me haria muy feliz .

White:Black ,me encantaria.

Black:En serie ,Gracias - abrazandola.

White:a bueno saquemos a los pokemons para entrar recuerdas dos personas y dos pokemones.

Black:Si sal Nite

White:Sal Amanda , bien vamos.

Luego de sentarse y ordenar llego el momento crucial para Black .

Black:Presidenta tengo algo importante que decirle.

White:¿Que?.

Black:Presidenta yo -yo yo la quiero.

White:Black, yo tambien te quiero ,eres un gran amigo.

Black:Presidenta yo la quiero mas que como una amiga o una hermana , yo estoy enamorado de usted , si me quiere golpear es libre de hacerlo-Black puso su mejilla para resivir una bofetada pero en ves de eso recibio una carisia de White.

White:Black, yo tambien te amo fue dificil darme cuenta quizas cuando me fui al metro de batalla fue cuando me di cuenta.

Black:Entonces ¿le gustaria ser mi novia?.

White:Me encantaria .

Despues de esto ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente Black habia puesto en practica de todo lo que Bianca le habia enseñado de modales y eso fue notado por SU ahora novia.

White:Black me sorprende que comas de esa forma tan educada.

Black:Gracias , me prepare.

White: y otra cosa no creas que por que eres mi novio no me debes lo del equipo.

Black:No te preocupes te lo pagare y aun si no te debiera nada seguiria en la agencia , creo que me esta gustando que mis pokemones actuen un poco y ademas los relaja y les permite estar relajados de mente para las batalla.

White:Siempre el mismo , pero por eso me enamore de ti.

Ambos sonrieron y al voltearse vieron que tanto Nite como Amanda estaban comiendo y se acercaban lentamente.

White:Creo que nos estan imitando.

Black:Sabes , a pesar de ser tipos opuestos ambos se acercan y se quieren quiza pasa lo mismo con nosotros.

White sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Al acabar de comer ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el hotel cuando White le pidio a Black que se detengan a ver el oceano ,Black penso que era su oportunidad de llegar a "primera base".

Black:Presidenta yo..

White:Black ahora eres mi novio por favor llamame White no presidenta.

Black:Bien White-acercandose a ella-te amo.

White se dio cuenta de lo Black intentaba y lo siguio se acerco a el y ambos unieron sus labios en un primer beso que seria suficiente para poder transmitir sus sentimientos y el amor y cariño que se tenian , estaba lleno de ternura , black puso su mano en la espalda de white y ella puso su mano en la cabeza de Black , despues de unos segundo el aire le comenzo a faltar y tuvieron que separarse .

Black:Bien ¿y que te parecio?.

White:Me encanto-sonriendo -vamos al hotel.

10 minutos despues:

Bianca:Cuando llegara ese despistado -la mente de bianca coemzno a pensar situaciones graciosas de la llegada de White:

Situacion 1:

Black:No pude decirselo , soy un inutol-llorando como una niña.

Situacion 2:

Se lo dije y me llamo inbecil e inutil -lloro mas que la vez anterior.

situacion 3:

Me esta persiguiendo parece que le gusto demaciado quiere que case con ella.

Situacion 4:

Black(con la ropa destrosada):Me ataco con una rasuradora , no preguntes.

Fuera de la mente de Bianca:

Bianca:JA , si pasara eso.

Mientras hablaba Black entro con White abrazada del hombro.

Black:Bianca, ya voliv puedes irte.

Bianca:Black , parece que te salio bien.

White:Si este tontito haora es mi novio-mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Bianca:A ojala cheren fuera asi, bueno cuídense.-saliendo del cuarto.

White:Bien .

Black:¿ Quieres ver una pelicula?.

White:Si.

Mientras "veian " la pelicula se besaban y se acurrucaban, hasta que dieron las 11 de la noche.

Black:Creo que debemos ir a dormir , tu toma la cama yo dormire aqui.

White:Black , te gustaria que durmiéramos juntos , no te preocupes es solo dormir nada mas no haremos nada.

Black:Me encantaria.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Black y se acostaron en la cama , White se acerco a el y lo Beso .

White:Te amo.

Black: y yo a ti.

Ambos se durmieron abrazados al otro.

En la mañana comenzo una nueva etapa para ambos , la agencia crecio cada ves mas y Black logro convertirse en el campeón de Unova , estuvieron mucho tiempo como novios hatsa que la edad le permito dar el siguiente paso , el matrimonio y la union carnal .

15 años despues:

Gray querido-llamaba una mujer de unos 29 años.

Si mami-Respondio un niño de unos 4 años.

Ven a tomar tu desayuno.

Hale caso a tu madre -dijo un hombre mientras se hacercaba y besaba a la mujer.

Gracias Black-La mujer respondio.

No te preocupes White es mi labor como padre ¿No?.

Se besaron una ves mas mientras el pequeño Gray los miraba.

Definitivamente esa cena fue lo mejor de sus vidas lo que les permito unirse hasta que com el viejo dicho dice :la muerte los separe.

Fin

* * *

Bien ¿y que les parecio? es mi primer one-shot , diganme si me salio muy "meloso" o "Cursi" pues acepto felicitaciones y tomatasos por igual.

En unos dias actualizare mi fic de Inazuma Eleven y en maximo una semana mi fic del TCG , gracias de por leer este fic y bueno VJ dice:

¡Sarakatoyo¡


End file.
